Kick love story
by whoisleo-me
Summary: Kim and Jack love story, the story is on instagram too, my username on instagram is whoisleo me. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1 season 1

Season 1

Episode 1

Jack entered the seaford high, he saw Kim

Jack:Hi, i'm Jack, i'm new here, hey do u know where english classroom is?

Kim:Hi, i'm Kim, yeah i know, i'm going there now, come with me?

Jack:Ok!

They went to the classroom and Jack meet the guys

Kim:Hey guys! He's Jack, Jack they're Milton and Eddie

Jack:Hey!

Milton and Eddie: Hey Jack!

*in lunch*

Kim:Hey jack! Come with us!

Jack:Ok!

After a silence time...

Kim:Hey Jack, can I talk to you one sec?

Jack:Yeah, sure, i'll come right back guys

Milton and Eddie:Sure Jack

Milton:Do you think what i'm thinking?

Eddie:Yeah, i think that Kim have a crush on Jack

Milton:Yes and maybe Kim would ask Jack to go out, but we don't know nothing ok?

Eddie:ok!

*jack and kim*

Kim:Hey Jack, you want to go to the movies with me?

Jack:You know what? I think you have a crush on me so I gonna go

Kim:Whaaaaat?


	2. Chapter 2 season 1

Kim:A crush? Noooo

Jack:You know what? I like you too so, yes i'm gonna go on a date with you!

Kim:whoa whoa whoa! It isn't a date! Well, yeah is a date, wait what you say?

Jack:You heard

Jack go away

Milton:Hey, you like Jack huh...

Kim:Well, yeah i like him, we gonna go on a date after karate...

Bell rings

Eddie:See ya after school!

Milton:Bye!

Kim:Bye!

*At the dojo*

Jack:Hey Kim!

Kim:Hey Jack!

Jack:You're ready?

Kim:Yeah, bye guys!

Milton, Rudy and Eddie:Bye

Rudy:Who is Jack?

Milton:He's new and they gonna go on a date

Rudy:Oh, and you don't have a date with Julie?

Eddie:It's 5:00pm and your date is at 6:00pm right?

Milton:OMG! It's true! I need to go, bye!

Eddie and Rudy:Bye

*At the date*

Jack:Hey, you like the movie?

Kim:Yeah i like it, i choose the movie

Jack:Yeah, i know...

Kim:What? You don't like the movie?

Jack:Yeah, i want to go to your home and meet your parents

Kim:Ok but we aren't dating yet

Jack:Kimberly Crawford, you want to be my girlfriend?

Kim:Of course!

Jack:Now...

Kim:Yeah, to my house...

*at kim's house*

They enter and Kim calls her parents but they didn't respond, she go to the fridge and she saw a note, the note say "Kim we not gonna be on home in a week so you can invite your friends, but don't do something bad with Jack. With love, mom and dad"


	3. Chapter 3 season 1

Jack:So your parents know who is me?

Kim: Well yes i go here before karate

Jack:So, your parents not here...

Kim:Yeah! You can stay to sleep!

Jack:I wouldn't say that but yeah, i'll call my home, one sec

Kim:Ok!

Jack go away and call his mom

Kim:(in her mind) Yes! My parents aren't in home, why my mom say with "don't do something wrong with jack"? She thinks soo bad...

Jack:My mom say ok, so we can see movies late! Tomorrow is saturday

Kim:What? Tomorrow is saturday? Huh, i'm not in time, and yeah let's see tv

One hour later they two got thirsty and Kim search water but there was only juice

Kim:There is only juice, you want?

Jack:Yeah sure whatever

But the juice aren't juice, was alcoholic beverages but in a juice bottle so they didn't noticed

Jack:That juice is rare

Kim:Yeah, a little

But they drank one glass more and they got drunk

Jack:Hey Kim you have so much cloth, take off that

Kim:You too

*at morning*

Kim: (yawned) Oh, i'm in my bed so yesterday night was a dream, so my parents are here and Jack is in his house...

A thing at her side moved

Kim: oh my, it's a mouse in my bed?

Jack yawned and see Kim

Jack:Oh good morning Kim, wait, Kim? What are you on my bed? Wait, this is your room, what i'm doing in your bed? OMG!

Kim:What? Oh my, you think we...


	4. Chapter 4 season 1

Jack:Yeah, i think we have...

Kim:Don't say the word! Don't say it!

Jack:What? Is bad do it with me?

Kim:No, is that,that word,i don't like the word

Jack:Mmjm, well how can we do "that" and we don't remember, wait, if the juice wasn't juice?

Kim: yeah if that wasn't juice, but how my parents leave that there..wait, the note!

They look the note and in the back say "Btw kimmy in the fridge are some alcoholic beverages, we are late so put them on tour father's think in our bedroom, luv you!"

Jack and Kim:What!?

Kim:We have the answer..

Jack:BUT WHY IN JUICE BOTTLE?

Kim:Relax Jack, relax...is 9:00am so go to your home and change and come back

Jack:Ok but, where's my clothes?

Kim:Look down stairs

Jack:Ok

Jack dressed up

Jack:I'll come right back

Kim:Bye

They kissed and Jack went away

Kim change and someone knock on the door

In Kim's head:It wouldn't be Jack, he don't lives near here, and it's 10:00am, huh who is?

Kim:Who is?

Nobody responded so Kim opened the door

?:Hi Kim


	5. Chapter 5 season 1

Kim:What are you doing here? We breakup more then one year ago

?:Yeah but i still love you

Kim:Huh? You cheat on me with Grace!

?:Yeah but she use me! She hates you so much so she use me to make you unhappy!

Kim:Jerry shut up, if you love me that much how you say you don't cheat on me! I'm on a new relationship so go away

Jerry:I can't go away because we are on the same school! Duh!

Kim:I say go away now!

Kim closes the door in Jerry's nouse

Jerry:Ouch!

Kim:How good! -(thinking)Jack come on, come on!-

At that moment Jack calls Kim

Jack:Kim can you go to the park?

Kim:Sure, why?

Jack:It's a surprise!

Kim:Oh! Haha I'm going out of my house, see ya!

Jack:Love you! See ya!

Kim:I love you more!

*Jerry's looking Kim*

Jerry:Oh poor Kim, you not gonna go with Jack, wahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6 season 1

Jerry go after Kim and out of the park entrance he got Kim

Kim:Huh? What the hell is happening? Leave me alone! HELP!

Jerry:You not gonna go with Jack, Kimmy wahahaa first you'll be mine!

Kim: Jerry!? Heeeeeeeeeeelp!

*at the park*

Jack heard an echo "heeelp, heelp, help, elp...

Jack:What? That's Kim! And she's saying help! Oh my!

Jack run after the echo, he stop in the park entrance, look down and he saw Kim's purse

Jack:This is Kim's purse! She have it yesterday, but if her purse is here, and I heard her voice sooo...SHE'S RAPTED!


	7. Chapter 7 season 1

Jack run so fast and he founds Kim in the floor

Jack:Kim you're right?

Kim:Yeah, i'm...

Jack:Kim!

Jack released she, loaded she and ran to the hospital but Jerry stopped Jack, Jack leaves Kim in the floor and they wins and Jerry was on the floor and Jack loaded Kim and he ran to the hospital so fast

Doctor:Kim's alright but she is on observation so the visits are prohibited by today so come tomorrow

Jack:Ok, bye doctor

Doctor:Bye

*one day later*

Jack goes to Kim's room and minutes later she wakes up

Kim:Jack! You're here!

Jack:How could I leave my girlfriend alone in the hospital? No, i'm here with you.I gonna go to the cafeteria so Milton and Eddie gonna be with you, i'm going with Rudy

Kim:Ok,but fast!

Jack:Haha, ok,luv you!

Kim:Luv you too!

They kissed, Jack leaves and Milton and Eddie enter

Milton:Hi Kim, you're right?

Kim:Hi Milton, hi Eddie and yes i'm right but why i'm here?

Eddie:The doctor said you can go

Kim:Then let's go! But when Jack come back

Milton:Alright

Jack comes with Rudy

Rudy:Hi Kim! I hope you're alright

Kim:Yeah, i'm good, let's go now!

Jack:Ok, ok

Kim:But i need privacy to change

Jack:Ok, let's go guys

Kim:You too Jack

Jack:But, but, ok

Everyone leaves the room

Black Dragons:Hi Kim


	8. Chapter 8 season 1

Jack and Kim goes to a 9th and 10th grade dance and Kim see the Black Dragons

Kim:Oh my...

Jack:What? Did you say something?

Kim:Huh? No, no

Jack:Ok, you're thirsty?

Kim:Yeah

Jack:I'll come right back!

Kim:Ok

They kissed and Jack leaves Kim alone

Black Dragons:Hi Kim

Jack goes and Kim wasn't there

Jack:What? KIM!

He saw Jerry with Mika

Jack:Mmm, Jerry is with Mika so, oh, the black dragons!


	9. Chapter 9 season 1

Jack goes with Jerry and he goes with Jack

Jack:Hurry! I think was the black dragons!

Jerry:But why the black dragons?

Jack:Idk but hurry! I see them!

They go and Jack distracts the black dragon vigilating Kim and Jerry saves Kim

Kim:Where's Jack?

Jerry:He's distracting the black dragons

Kim:How?

Jerry:Idk if you know this but Jack's a black dragon

Kim:WHAAT?


	10. Chapter 10 season 1

Episode 10

Jerry:Yeah he's a black dragon

Kim:But, but, why he didn't tell me?

Jerry:Idk, here! Finally! The park!...sorry but you are more heavy than you see

Jack:Hi guys, Kim!

Kim stopped Jack when he wants to kiss her

Kim:Jerry, leave us alone

Jerry:Ok!

Jerry leaves

Jack:What?

Kim:And you say what? Why you don't tell me you're a black dragon?

Jack:I'll tell you but, there happened so much things and...

Kim:No buts please, you know what? Leave me alone! You're not my boyfriend anymore, i don't want to see you

Jack:Sorry but now i'm a wasabi warrior

Kim:What!?

Jack:Yeah, i don't want to be more a black dragon so Rudy offered me to be a wasabi warrior

Kim:Really?

Jack:Yeah, now bye

Kim:Bye

Jack leaves and Kim is alone

Kim:But i luv you Jack

*in jack's home*

Jack goes to his room

Jack's mom:Jack, you're ok swetie?

Jack:Yeah mom

JM:You're sure?

Jack:Yeah mom!

JM:Ok, ok

*one week later*

Kim:Where's Jack? I hope he's fine

Milton:Idk

Kim:You're not talking normal, you know about Jack?

Milton:No, idk nothing

Kim:Eddie?

Eddie:Do i'm related with this?

Kim:Guys! You're lying me! I know when you lie

Milton:Ok, i'll tell you. Jack's in the school today but he was in his house last week, he don't get that you break up only because he was a black dragon

Kim:Really? But i was searching him to talk

Eddie:Really? Oh! He is,mmm, there! Go ahead Kim

Kim:Ok, thanks Eddie! Thanks Milton!

Kim goes with Jack

Kim:Hi Jack

Jack:Kim

Kim:Jack, i want to talk to you. I was searching you to say something, i don't want to break up you! You leave so fast so i can't say nothing

Jack:Really? That's why you go to my house all days

Kim:I luv you! Oh, my stomach!

Jack:I luv you more, and what about your stomach?

Kim:I have all the time since two weeks ago

Jack:Say it to your mom or go to the doctor

Kim:Yeah, i'll go with my mom to the doctor today

Bell ring

Jack:Now let's go to class

Kim:Yeah

*at afternoon*

Kim's mom:What my daughter have doctor?

Doctor:Idk, i do she a tests, you can search them at a few hours

KM:Ok, Kim you search the results because i have a date with your dad

Kim:Ok mom

*few hours later*

Doctor:Hi Kim!

Kim:Hi doctor, what are the results?

Doctor:Kim, you-


	11. Chapter 11 season 1

Episode 11

Doctor:Kim,you're pregnant! Congratulations!

Kim:Wha,wha,what? Really? But i'm in 9th grade!

Doctor:Well...you know what you do two weeks ago

Kim:When my mom knows it,oh and Jack!

Doctor:What?

Kim:No, nothing

She go to her home and calls Jack

Jack:Hi! How you are?

Kim:You need to go to my house! Hurry!

Jack:Ok!

Jack went to Kim's house

Jack:What happened at the doctor?

Kim:Look the paper on the desk

Jack reads the results

Jack:What!?

Kim:Yeah

Jack:So we gonna be parents, but we are in 9th grade and we can't leave the school

Kim:But we don't need to leave the school, i don't go to school for 3 months but i can take tutorials with you,you're good in school

Jack:Well, but when the baby born?

Kim:Our moms can take turns one week yours and one week mine

Jack:Ok, but this will be in secret until the baby borns

Kim:So only our parents know it?

Jack:Yeah

Kim:Ok

KM:We're home Kim!

Kim:Hi mom! I'm in my room with Jack!

KM:Ok, what are the results?

Nobody responds so Kim's mom goes to her room

KM:What are the results?

Jack:See you in the school tomorrow

Kim:Yeah bye

They kissed and Jack leaves

KM:What?

Kim: Mom, i need to tell you something

Kim tells to her mom all the story

KM:Oh my, so the results are...

Kim:Yeah, i'm pregnant


	12. Chapter 12 season 1

Episode 12 Season Final

*7 months later*

Milton:Kim doesn't go to school for the last month

Jack:I don't know

Eddie:You're her boyfriend, you need to know

Bell rings

Jack:(thinking) Oh yeah the bell save me

Eddie:Bye guys

Milton:Bye

Jack:Yeah, bye guys

*at afternoon*

Kim:Hi Jack

Jack:Hi Kim

Kim:With what class you'll start?

Jack:First i need to say you something, the guys ask me where are you and idk what to say them

Kim:I think is time to say them

Jack:What? But, ok well

Kim:Bring the guys tomorrow here and i'll say them

Jack:Ok, so let's start!

*the other day after school*

Milton:Where are we going?

Jack:Wait

Eddie:Here's Kim's house

Milton:Right!

Jack:Yep, there is we are going

Milton and Eddie:?

Kim:Oh hi guys i was thinking you never come!

Milton:?

Eddie:Omg

Kim:What? Oh, yeah it's that you guys are thinking

Milton:So

Eddie:You're

Milton and Eddie:Pregnant!

Kim and Jack hugs

Kim:Yeah

Milton:But, how?

They tell Milton and Eddie the story

Eddie:So good that story!

Milton:Eddie!

Eddie:What?

Jack:But please don't say nothing to (he saw Milton) Julie or (he saw Eddie) Grace

They study, later Miton and Eddie go

Jack:Bye

Kim:I'm alone, please don't go

Jack:So...

Kim:Yeah, i'm saying you to sleep with me

Jack:Ok

*at morning*

Kim awakes

Jack:Good morning

Kim:Good morning, what time is it?

Jack:9:00am

Kim:Day?

Jack:Saturday

Kim:Then why i study yesterday?

Jack:Haha

Kim have nausea and go to the bathroom to vomit

Jack:You're ok?

Kim:Yeah, mom says is normal of the pregnancy

Jack:Ok


End file.
